Think Twice
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: AU,Marauders Era,Betrayed by the three people he thought he could trust the most,Remus finds comfort in the last person he expected,Severus Snape, who he also happens to be falling in love with. What's a lonely werewolf to do?Pairing:Severus/Remus slash!
1. The end of the marauders

**Title: **Think Twice

**Summary:**AU, Marauders Era, Betrayed by the three people he thought he could trust the most, Remus finds comfort in the last person he least expected, Severus Snape, who he also happens to be fallling in love with. What's a lonely werewolf to do?

**Warnings/Other genres**:Slash, alternate universe, possibly violence and torture later on, alternate universe, slightly dark!Remus, dark, but magically powerful and protective!Snape, homophobia. Those are the major ones. I own nothing. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Pairing:**Severus Snape/Remus Lupin

**Chapter wordcount:**1,420

**Chapter One:**The end of the Marauders

Remus Lupin now stood at platform Nine 3/4 searching for the other the three Marauders to board the Hogwarts Express for their seventh year at Hogwarts. He had been looking forward to seeing them again all summer. He was concerned, however, because they hadn't sent him any owls at all. But he knew Sirius was probably busy with chasing any girls that met his fancy. And James was probably spending his summer with Lily. They had only just gotten together at the end of last year, so it was understandable they'd want to spend time together. As for Peter, he had no idea what he had been up too this summer break, so he tried not to worry too much about it. As for himself, he had been downright bored this past summer and mostly been inside, except for the nights of the full moon.

He even had enough spare time to accept the fact that he liked boys and not girls. And had a major crush on someone he knew that he really shouldn't.

He really wished he had someone to talk to about this. He was afraid to tell his parents that he was gay. He didn't know where they stood on the issue of homosexuality, but he couldn't bear it if he confessed, and they disowned him or something. Being a werewolf alone was bad enough. They still feared him when it was close to the full moon and didn't dare get too close to him. So he was pretty much left alone to do whatever he wanted.

He sighed when he didn't see his friends at all on the platform. He had been waiting long enough and decided to board the Hogwarts Express by himself. He was nearing the compartment that they usually shared together when he was suddenly pushed rather hard from behind and fell face down to the floor.

"Hello there, Moony!" He heard Sirius's voice taunting him from behind. What the fuck was going on. Why was Sirius, his own best friend in the whole world, suddenly turning on him without any warning? It didn't make sense.

He tried to push himself up, only feel Sirius's foot pressing him roughly back down.

"Oh, no! I don't think so! That's a good place for you, faggot!"

His eyes widened. He knew. Sirius somehow knew he was gay. He wondered if the others knew as well and that's why they hadn't bothered to owl him over the summer.

"How?" He gasped as Sirius's foot pressed down on him so hard it was becoming painful.

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you never seemed to want to get any girls pants last year. And I had seen you staring at the other boys, especially the slimy git Snape for too long, more then once. So, I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that must be a faggot. If you want to sleep with the pig, I'll treat you like one too. I don't take betrayal lightly, Lupin. Neither does James or Peter."

Remus groaned, trying to get up, only to be kicked rather hard in the side, as Sirius finally decided to let him up.

"Sirius, please!" he pleaded, pushing himself up into a sitting position, hating to see the hate in best friends eyes as he glared down at him. "I can't help the way I am."

Just then James and Peter came over and he breathed a sigh of relief, hoping they'll come to his rescue, but that hope soon vanished when he saw the hate and rage in their eyes as well instead as they both glared down at him with Sirius.

"Well now, should we teach the filthy traitor a lesson, Padfoot?" James asked, drawing his want and moving closer, Peter following closely behind him.

Sirius shared a look with James and nodded, drawing his own wand and pointed it down at him. He tried to reach for his own wand, only to have Peter quickly kick it out of his hand, and it flew some feet away from him. He frowned, knowing there was no chance in hell that he could get to it in time. He was helpless and at their mercy.

After being beaten to a bloody pulp, his ex-best friends finally decided to leave him alone to wallow in his misery and humiliation to think about what he's done. He slowly limped his way to the bathroom to clean himself up, ignoring the concerned and worried looks from a few students that had had been walking by and saw the state he was in, which only added to his humiliation more. He didn't anyone to see him like this.

He eventually made it to the bathroom, and walked up the mirror, hating his bloody and bruised reflection staring back him. He turned on the faucet, and bent down to splash his face with water, wincing at the sting it caused his cut lip, as it cleared some of the blood away. He didn't realize he had started crying, nor did he hear the door opening as someone else had come in. He nearly had a heart attach when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, stumbling backwards, and fell against the sink hard. He wiped at his eyes frantically, trying to hide the fact that he'd been sobbing his heart out like a baby.

"Whoa, easy! What in bloody Merlin's name happened to you, Lupin?" He saw the blurry image of his crush looking down at him though his still very misty eyes. Snape folded his arms against his chest impatiently. And did he actually hear a little concern in his supposed to be schoolyard rival's voice, but he wasn't like Sirius, James, or even Peter. He had never approved of their tormenting of Severus, but had been too much of a coward to do anything to stop them. And how did his friends repay his loyalty, by beating the bloody hell out of him, simply because he's gay.

It was wrong.

"What do you care?" he snapped, then frowned, biting his bottom lip, the guilt already eating away at him. Snape had truly looked concerned about him, and wasn't trying to rub it in, saying that he was getting exactly what he disserved, surprisingly. He wouldn't have blamed him if he had. "I'm sorry! But you wouldn't understand."

Snape raised an eyebrow, gazing questioningly down at him. And damn him for that. He wasn't going to let this go and leave him alone to wallow in his misery was he.

"Who hurt you?"

Remus shook his head, trying to hold back tears, not wanting to seem weak in front of Snape of all people.

"Let's just say. Now I know how you feel when they antagonize you. I don't mean to be rude, Severus, but will you please leave me alone, so I can clean myself up in peace?" he pleaded, turning around to look at his reflection in the mirror again, and Severus's reflection give him a thoughtful look, before turning around, and left him alone.

'Nooo! Please come back! I don't want to be alone!'

his mind cried silently and the tears started to escape again. He leaned forward against the sink, simply hating himself for being a coward.

Now heading back to his own compartment, Severus Snape had trouble believing what he had just witnessed in the bathroom and the feelings of sympathy towards the broken boy and it confused the blood hell out of him. When he had first seen Lupin in tears, he had wanted to rub it in. After all, he and his friends had tortured him for years, but something about those golden brown of his, filled with so much pain, and loss, and tears, made him stop his insults. And he was suddenly concerned for the boy. Concerned? Ha! He should be thrilled one of his schoolyard rivals now knew what it was like to be humiliated. But Lupin had never actually hurt him before, but neither did he do anything to try and help him either.

Still, he was confused why Black and Potter suddenly turned their backs on one for their supposed to be sidekicks and he was determined to find out.

**TBC**

**A/N:**I've been in love with this pairing lately and wanted to try and write something just for them. Would love to know what you all think so far.


	2. Somebody who cares

**A/N:** This chapter is inspired by the song, 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,960

**Chapter Two:** Somebody who cares

Entering the great hall, Remus, feeling lower than low, found a spot at the end of the table, and sat alone.

He spared a glance down the table at his friends. Sirius and James were in deep conversation laughing, no doubt plotting how to best torture Snape this year, and now him too. He sighed, folding his arms on the table and laid his chin down on them. Lily, who was sitting besides James, looked around, as if looking for someone. She smiled brightly when she spotted him, waving him over. He shook his head, declining her generous invitation. She frowned, looking quite disappointed by his refusal, but turned her attention back to herboyfriend, asking him that he couldn't hear, even with his superior werewolf hearing, but he assumed she was asking James why their werewolf wasn't sitting with them.

He sighed, hoping Lily wouldn't turn her back on him to, but doubted it. She was loyal to James. And he didn't want to come between them. He knew it would only make James and Sirius torture him even more this year.

After the sorting of the first years was over with, and Dumbledore gave his usual welcoming speech, everyone started to dig into the delightful looking food eagerly until they were satisfied. Severus however found that he had lost his appetite and hadn't eaten a thing. He couldn't help but look over at the Gryffindor table, spotting Lupin, who had been the reason for his distraction all evening, sitting by himself at the end of the table. His plate was empty, and he had his head down as if trying to make himself disappear in the crowd. He knew that feeling well and found that he sympathized with the light brown-haired boy. He sighed, pushing away his own plate, having lost his appetite for sure.

"Going to finish that, Severus?" Regulas Black, who was sitting in front of him on the other side of the table asked, looking like he might just steal his chocolate pudding away from him, even if he said yes.

"Oh, no, Regulas! Please, be my guest," he replied sarcastically, passing the small bowl over to him. Regulas's eyes lit up joyfully as he began to dig in the desert. Well, at least it didn't go to waste. His rolled his eyes and let them roam towards the lone boy at the Gryffindor table and frowned. Why was the smaller boys shunning bothering him so much? He should be mocking him about it, but he just couldn't. He knew what loneliness felt like. He didn't wish that feeling on anyone, even Lupin

Sighing, he decided the best thing to do would be to do nothing as the golden eyed boy had done nothing to help him. Give him a tastes of his own medicine. But then, wouldn't he be just as bad as Lupin himself had been by not helping him when he needed it? He groaned, rubbing his eyes frustratingly. Why was he even bothering trying to justify helping the damn Gryffindor anyway? Perhaps because, deep down, he really wanted a friend who understood what he had gone through and if that someone had to be Lupin, so be it.

He grumbled to himself as he got up to leave the hall, since the feasts was almost over anyway to try and get some sleep.

Unknowns' to him, the subject of his inner debate with himself, was watching him leave the hall, wondering if he should follow him or not, but decided against it. The dark haired-teen probably wouldn't want, or appreciate his company anyway. Who would? He frowned, waiting till everyone already left, before excusing himself, and made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

Unknowns' two the two retreating and confused teens, a certain Headmaster had witnessed the whole thing from the Head Table, smiling to himself knowingly. '_Ah, young love,' _he thought happily, a twinkle in his blue eyes, while stroking his long white beard thoughtfully, hoping only the best for the werewolf, and for Severus too of course.

Two days later, Severus was surprised that his usual tormentors hadn't picked on him yet.

Seems they have chosen a new victim to torture this year. He should feel relieved, which he did a little. But he also felt disgusted that they would hurt someone smaller than them so badly. It was only yesterday when Lupin was reading under a tree by the lake that the three bastards stocked up to the unsuspecting boy menacingly. He hadn't been very far away from them and had a very good view of what was going on.

**Flashback**

Black snatched the book from Lupin's fingers, and tossed it to Pettigrew, who caught it, and started ripping the pages out messily.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, Peter? Stop it! That's mine! Give it back!" the golden brown-eyed boy pleaded, pushing himself up and tried to make a grab for his treasured item, but Potter suddenly came up to him from behind and put him in a head lock. By then, a crowd of spectators started to form around them, and Severus felt somewhat strange being one of the crowd, instead of the victim. He clenched his fists angrily at his sides at the horrid scene.

It was three against one. Lupin didn't stand a chance.

"Oh, is the cry baby sad we destroyed his book?" Black sneered sarcastically.

"My mum gave me that book for my birthday last year. Why are you guys doing this to me?" Lupin sobbed, trying to wrench himself free from Potter's hold, but the raven black haired boy was just too strong.

Black grinned, but there was no humor behind, it was cruel, and he yelled for everyone around them to hear. "Because Moony, we don't like faggots such as yourself."

Lupin's eyes widened in disbelief, and he started sobbing even harder.

"Let me go, James! You've made your point. Haven't you humiliated me enough for one day?" he cried trying to pull free from Potter's again, but was useless.

Black blinked, before looking up at Potter, and nodded. Potter nodded back, releasing his hold on Lupin, who fell to the ground in tears.

"This isn't over Moony, but for old times sake, we'll give you a break just this once." With that spat down at the broken looking boy, Black turned around and started walking back towards the castle. Potter and Pettigrew jogging after him.

Snape, feeling guilty for not trying to help, walked up to the crying boy, and reached down a hand to help the trembling boy up. Lupin looked up at him, and his breath caught in throat at the pain and tears in Lupin's eyes. Lupin smiled a little, reaching for his hand, and let him help him up.

"Um, thanks!" the smaller boy thanked him, wiping away his tears, before going over to the destroyed book, and bent down, gathering up the ripped out papers in his arms.

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes!" he explained, pointed his wand toward the book in Lupin's arms. "Reparo!"

He watched with satisfaction as the broken book instantly repaired itself instantly. Lupin blushed, clutching his possession against his chest almost protectively.

"Thank you!" the grateful thanked him, giving him a slight smile. He felt the corners of his lips curl up into an almost smile, before he managed to catch himself and stop it from forming.

He waved it off, "It was nothing. You're a wizard, Lupin. You should start thinking like one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lupin questioned, biting his bottom lip. He watched to the action, wondering why suddenly found the smaller boys body language so fascinating.

_'You shouldn't let them treat you this way'_ Shaking his head to clear those words from his thoughts before he let them escape, he answered, "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Lupin frowned, and he suddenly felt like a jerk for hurting his feelings.

"Okay. Thanks again for um...saving my book for me," Lupin mumbled thankfully before spinning around and hurried back inside the castle. He watched him go, suddenly feeling very lonely again, but at least he tried.

**End of flashback**

Later that evening, Lupin was in the Gryffindor common room, sitting on the couch reading, when James, who was practically being hauled kicking and screaming by Lily came up to him. He closed the book, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Hi, Remus! James has something he'd like to say to you," the red-head said, jabbing her boyfriend in the side, giving him 'you better to it or no more snogging for you' glare. He had to force himself to not laugh. Lily could be really scary when she wanted to be. It was clear who was in charge of their relationship. James pouted, but caved, looking down at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry for calling you a traitor and the F word, Remus. I ask you for your forgiveness for turning my back on you when you needed someone the most. I hope we can still be friends," James asked pleadingly, and to his surprise, the dark-haired boy sounded genuine.

"What about, Sirius?" he probed, knowing there's no way James was taking his side over his best friend's, no matter what Lily said.

"His loss." Was all James said, and probably would say. He decided to take mercy on now hopefully returning to him of his own free will best friend.

"I forgive you, James, but you have to promise me you won't do it again. It hurt me too much the first time." James truly looked ashamed of himself at his admittance.

"I promise, Remus. So, you like the blokes huh? Fancy a threesome? I'm sure Lily would love it."

He blinked at that, before James smirked triumphantly, and he realized the natural born jokester was just joking with him like old times. He couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it James to make him laugh when he needed the most.

"Sorry, but I fancy someone else." _'Oops!'_ He hadn't meant to admit that he already liked someone, and clamped his hand over his mouth before said something else that could give him away.

Lily beamed, sitting down besides him, while James, sat perched himself down on the other side of him.

"Oh, and who's the lucky, bloke? Anyone we might know?" Lily questioned, and he shook his head.

"Nice try Lily, but I'm not telling. Besides, there's no way he could feel the same about me, so just forget about it."

Lily frowned, reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together, and held it gently.

"Well, you'll never know unless you ask him."

"Yeah, you should ask him, Moony. Or if you want, I could ask him for you."

He sighed, biting his bottom lip, "I appreciate that Prongs, but I prefer to deal with this on my own."

"Oh, okay then. But if you change your mind, let me know all right."

He nodded, "I will, but I doubt it. You'd probably just scare him anyway."

James clutched his heart, gasping with mockk hurt, "Hey! I'm not that bad."

He smiled.

"It's good to have you back, James," he said, relieved that he still had one of his best friend's support, even if Lily had to make said best friend's see sense, but he was grateful not to feel completely alone anymore.

All he ever wanted was somebody who cares

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hated being so cruel to Remus, and had to give him back James and Lily at least. Besides, I really don't think she would tolerate him turning his back Remus like that. I would love to know what you all think so far!


	3. Hands

**A/N:** Wow! People are actually liking this story, so here's another chapter. This chapter was inspired by the song Hands by Jewel

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,650

**Chapter Three:** Hands

The next morning, Severus awoke, got ready for the day, and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast where he spotted Remus sitting with Potter and Lily at the end of the table chatting and laughing like old times. He narrowed his eyes at the sight that greeted him that morning. He knew he should feel relief that Lupin had made up with at two of his best friends at least, so that he didn't have to worry about the Gryffindor anymore, but instead he felt disappointed and a sense of loss.

He then looked in the opposite direction and saw with a small amount of satisfaction, Black shooting murderous glares in the trio's direction. Serves him right. He frowned, there was no way Potter would allow him anywhere near his smaller friend. He sighed, making his way the rest over to the Slytherin table, but he suddenly lost his appetite, and so just had some Pumpkin Juice for breakfast.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Remus had felt Severus's eyes on him and turned to look his way, but his crush had already made his way to the Slytherin table. Their eyes met as the Slytherin perched himself down at the table, and he felt himself blush before looking shyly away, embarrassed for having been caught admiring the dark boy.

While Remus was busy ogling Severus, Lily had noticed her friend's lovely golden brown eyes stray over to the Slytherin table. She must admit that she was shocked to see that he was staring at Severus, and that he was staring right back. It seemed like an eternity that they were gazing at each other from across the hall like they were the only two being in the universe. She knew that feeling well, having experienced first hand it with James. She nudged her boyfriend in the shoulder and inclined her head in Remus's direction then towards Severus's. He raised his eyebrows, following to where her incredible green eyes had directed.

James must admit to being completely caught off guard and utterly flabbergasted when he saw who it was that Moony apparently fancied. _'He couldn't be serious could he?'_ he thought, wondering just what the bloody hell Remus was thinking. Him liking blokes, he supposed he could get used to if it pleased his Lily, but Snape of all people? Their schoolyard rival? Was Remus just looking for heartbreak? He frowned, determined to have a few words with Snape later regarding his friend.

Later that day, Severus was heading to his Potions class, daydreaming about a certain Gryffindor with the most stunning pair of golden brown eyes he's ever seen. He would gladly drown in them. His lips curled at the ends a little unconsciously when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, and slammed hard against the nearest wall. He tried not to show fear when he saw that it was Potter, who was glaring down at him warningly.

"What took you so long, Potter?" he questioned sarcastically. No doubt Potter was going to start giving him a hard time again, since he made of with Lupin and he didn't have anyone else he could torture.

"Shut up, Snape! Look, I'm not going to hurt you all right. I just want to know your intentions towards my friend?" Potter retorted sarcastically, loosening his hold on him a bit, giving some room to breathe.

Severus snorted, "Friend? Ha! If you were really Lupin's friend you wouldn't have turned your back on him in the first place, but Black always comes first in your world doesn't he?" He knew he struck a cord with Potter there and he suddenly wondered if he'd gone too far when Potter narrowed his eyes dangerously and if the other dark-haired teen decided to hex him then and there it would be his own fault.

"You're right." Severus blinked surprisingly at that. He hadn't expected Potter to admit that he had been in the wrong. "I know I was in the wrong siding with Sirius, but he's been my best mate for forever. I just didn't know how to go my own way. If it wasn't for Lily knocking some sense into me, I'd probably still be by his side tormenting Remus. And I count myself one lucky bastard to have his forgiveness and his friendship still for what I've done to him. I know I don't deserve it."

Severus really didn't know what to say to that.

Potter narrowed his eyes again, "So, I ask you again, what your intentions towards him are. Remus is the sort of man who where's his heart on his sleeve. I don't want to see him get hurt again. Least of all by you."

Severus bit his bottom lip nervously, "I don't know." Does Potter really expect me to admit to developing a crush his so called friend? Well, if that was the case, he was going to be sorely disappointed.

Potter glared, obviously not fooled for a second, but released him fully now anyway. "Well, whatever your intentions towards him are. If you hurt him in anyway, I swear to Merlin that you'll regret it." With that last warning, Potter spun around and headed off to class. He watched him go, narrowing his eyes at his retreating back, before following after him the rest of the way towards Potions class. Could his day get any worse?

Obviously it could, for in Potions that he had to unfortunately share with the Gryffindor's, Black had felt brave enough to send a hex at Potter's and Lupin's cauldron, sending the potion they were brewing flying. Potter had managed to avoid getting any spilt on him, but Lupin wasn't so lucky, and he cried out as he fell to the floor, hiding his no doubt beginning to break out in boils hands.

Potter immediately hunched down next to the crying boy, rubbing his back comfortingly in gentle circles, and whispered soothing words in his ear. He narrowed his eyes, jealousy eating away at him, and he suddenly longed to take Potter's place next to Remus's side. It should be him comforting the injured boy and not Potter. He was about to get up to just that, when Slughorn ran over to check on his fallen student, even if it was a Gryffindor. He did not tolerate disruptions of any kind in his classroom.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" the Professor yelled, glaring at the whole classroom, except for Potter.

"Snape did, Professor. I saw him," Black yelled back, smirking in his direction. He just glared murderously back at him.

"Liar! I just happened to see you do it," he retorted loud enough so that the Professor could hear. He noticed Potter, who was now standing up to clear their table with a cleaning spell, before sending a withering glare in Black's direction. If looks could kill, his obviously ex-best friend would surely have dropped dead by now. And wouldn't that be a sight. It would surely make his day, not to mention his life, a bit brighter, especially if it was all thanks to Potter.

"Never mind who did it? It was obviously one of you. Do you not realize that you could've seriously injured, Mr. Lupin. Mr. Black, twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention for you tonight. It will not be pleasant either. Mr. Snape, you will help Mr. Lupin here to the Hospital Wing," Slughorn ordered, obviously giving him the benefit of the doubt. He sent a look of triumph in Black's direction. Did the idiot really think that the Head of Slytherin would take a Gryffindor's side over one of his own students?

He made his way over to the now whimpering Gryffindor and felt something inside him break at the sight. The smaller boy then looked up at him through tearful eyes and he somehow managed to resist the urge to shove Potter away from his charge. He then reached down to help him up without aggravating his injured hands further.

Once they in the hall and a little ways from the classroom, Severus stopped and moved, placing himself in front of Lupin, and demanded to see his hands. It was obviously the wrong way to approach this situation, for the injured boy flinched away from him as if slapped. He sighed, trying to soften his tone, at least a little.

"Lupin, let me see your hands. I won't touch them. I promise."

Lupin looked up at him then, and seemed to be considering it, before slowly revealing his hands to him and he felt bile rise in his throat the gruesome sight. They blistered pretty bad and traces of blood were oozing out in places as if he'd stuck them in a fire or something. _'I am going to kill, Black!" _He silently vowed.

"You know I didn't send the hex at your cauldron?" he probed quietly. He needed to know Lup...Remus didn't blame him for this. He didn't like the thought of his crush hating him, or worse, fearing him. He couldn't bear it. He wasn't like Black at all.

Lupin nodded solemnly, "I know. It was Siri...Black. I don't blame you, Severus."

His felt immense relief at the admission and he couldn't resist lifting up his hand to caress Lupin's too pale for his liking cheek with the back of his fingers. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and continued to help him to the Hospital Wing.

_'Black is a dead Wizard,'_ was all he could say. If not by his own hands, then no doubt by Potter and Lily.

**TBC**

Please review! They are lovely and much appreciated!


	4. When I look at you

**A/N:** So I've decided to change the rating on this fic from M to T. I just don't think I'm that good writing smut. But don't worry, there will be plenty of Fluff. Also, this chapter was inspired by the song 'When I Look At You' by Miley Cyrus.

**Chapter wordcount:** 1,362

**Chapter Four:** When I look at you

After Potions was over and everyone got up to leave, James stepped in front of his ex-best friend menacingly, clenching his fist tightly at his sides. He was so very tempter to hit the arse for what he did to Remus .

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SIRIUS?" he hollered, seeing red.

"I didn't do it, James. It was, Snape. I'm telling you!" Sirius defended himself, but James didn't believe him for a second.

"I don't believe you. I just don't see what he would have to gain from that. Not now," he retorted, narrowing his brown eyes into slits.

"Why are you taking the slimy git's side over mine, your best mate?" Sirius pouted childishly and groaned, folding his hands together behind his back to try and stop them from flying on their own accord and attack the liar.

"You mean, ex-best mate...Black." he seethed, then moving closer to the arrogant bastard, so that they were practically nose to nose, evading his personal space, and continued his ranting, "I never ever thought I'd say this, but I trust him more than you at this point. However little it may be. You evil git! If you hurt Remus, or even look at him the wrong way again, Snape won't be the only one you have to worry about killing you. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Lily that I'd study with her in the library for a bit. You and Me? We're through!" With that snarled nastily, he turned to leave.

"James, wait! May I join you two? I promise to apologize to Remus later. I just want to with you guys again. I...miss you. Please!" He was surprised by Peter's practically pleading to have his and Remus's friendship back, but it was just a matter of time really. How anyone could stand to be around Sirius when he was being this big of an arsehole he'll never know.

He nodded, "Sure, Peter. It's good to have you back. I'm sure Remus and Lily will be relieved as well. Come on then." He turned to leave again, knowing Peter was following him if Black's insults, calling them traitor's and to go fuck them selves was any indication.

'Just you wait Sirius, you'll get yours eventually. If not by my own hands, then surely by Snape's,' he silently vowed, smirking to himself, and felt the dead man's stormy glare on his back, but wasn't fazed by it in the least.

Meanwhile, Severus and Remus eventually made it to the Hospital Wing with the Slytherin calling for Madam Promfrey, who came rushing, and gasped as she saw the werewolf's hand. "Oh, you poor dear! On the bed with you now!"

Severus helped Remus up so that he was sitting on the bed. The beautiful boy was staring down at his hands, his face turning paler by the second and he knew that the injured boy must be going into shock. He wanted to reassure the smaller boy that he'd be just fine, but he wasn't very good with words of the comforting sort, so he did the next best thing. At least he thought so, and got on the bed, perching himself down next to him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against his side, so that he lay his head on his shoulder if he wanted to.

"I've got you," he whispered in his ear as soothingly as he was capable of, and petted his slightly damp light golden locks of hair. Remus smiled a little, snuggling against his side more, tucking his head under his chin. He blinked a little in surprise by the unexpected move, but let the corners of his lips curl a little, pleased nonetheless, and laid his chin on the top of Remus's head, tightening his hold just a little more, protectively.

"Don't go," Remus pleaded, hiding his face in his robes. He sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"And just where would I go?" he probed teasingly, but was sure it came out harsher than he intended it too. He wasn't exactly known for a soothing voice.

"I don't know. And I don't care. Just don't leave all right?" He heard the trembling in his voice and somehow felt that Remus must be afraid to be alone now, knowing what Black was capable of, and felt a bit triumph that the frightened boy felt safer in his presence. He nodded.

"Very well, if you insist," he said, hearing Promfrey at work on healing Remus's hands somewhere in the background, but it was very faint. Almost not there at all. He could only focus on the now trembling fiercly from the pain of his healing hands in his arms. He could get used to this, he thought unable to stop a real smile from forming and knew that if anyone of the other students saw him like this they'd probably faint. This must be what happiness felt like and now that he it, he was never going to let the reason for it go.

"I do," Remus simply replied, snuggling even deeper into him if that was possible. It was bliss.

He was in heaven.

Sometime later, Severus escorted Remus to the Gryffindor Tower just to make sure that he didn't have any more trouble with Black on the way. He would've gladly gone into the Gryffindor House with him, but he knew he wouldn't be very welcome there. What Slytherin was? And besides, he knew that Potter and Lily would protect him in his absence. He turned around to leave to go back to the dungeon before curfew and came face to face with the subject of his previous thoughts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Snivillius, all alone?"

He noticed the other Wizard going for his wand, but he was quicker, and whipped his out as fast as lightening.

"CARP RETRACTUM!" He watched satisfied as the supernatural rope flew from his wand and wrapped around Sirius from shoulders to feet, preventing him from pulling out his wand all the way, and dragged him closer.

"DAMN YOU, SNAPE! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Black cried, struggling against his magical bonds uselessly of course.

"And trying to catch someone off guard is?" he spat in his face. "You're nothing but a cowardly hypocrite."

"FUCK YOU! YOU BLOODY CHEETED! LET ME GO YOU CHEETER!" Black demanded stll struggling.

He shook his head.

"Slytherin! And I don't think I will. I finally have you just where I want you," he spat, and without warning, swung his fist straight at Black's nose, smirking when he heard the sickening crunch, and knew that he'd succeeded in breaking the bloody thing.

He then watched the blood flow from the with no guilt what so ever. The bastard deserved it.

"You stay the bloody hell away from, Lupin! The next time you hurt him, or if I even see you look at him the wrong way, I'll do much worse than break your nose. Do I make myself clear, Black?"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

He rolled his eyes.

"10 points to Gryffindor for stating the obvious," he said sarcastically, turning to leave.

"Wait! You can't just leave me like this." Black whined and he spun back around to glare at the tied up wizard.

"On the contrary, I believe I can. And I will. Don't worry that pathetic little brain of yours though. I'm sure someone will find you and set you free eventually. Feel free to think over what an awful prat you've been your whole life in the meantime," he spat, spinning around again, and made his way back to the dungeons.

Oh, that had felt good. He rubbed his sore knuckles, trying to sooth the pain a little, but it had been worth it. It was a moment he'd never forget.

**TBC**

REVIEWS ARE MAGIC!


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter wordcount:** 280

**Chapter Five:** Epilogue

The following evening, Severus was studying in the library with Lupin and was putting a book away on the shelf in the library when the werewolf snuck up to him from behind, catching him off guard by wrapping his arms around him from behind. He looked around to make sure that they were still the only two students in the library, and sighed with relief when he saw that they were. His breathing increased as he turned around to wrap his arms around his werewolf's in return.

"You shouldn't take such risks, Lu...Remus," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"Sorry, Severus, I just couldn't resist," Remus replied shyly, his golden brown eyes twinkling mischievously. Well, he had been a marauder after all. The taller wizard shook his head, amused, and raised a hand to run his fingers tenderly through the boy in his arms hair and got lost in his eyes.

"Mmm!" He simply said, not knowing how to respond to that other than bending down and press their lips together briefly, delicately.

"Does this mean we're officially together now?"

"What do you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow down at him.

Remus chuckled and it was music to Severus's ears.

"Of course we are, dunderhead," he said finally only reassure his werewolf.

Remus chuckled again, "I think I love you."

He smiled, but just didn't know how to voice those words as easy as Remus could, so he did the next best thing, and pressed his werewolf against the bookcase, capturing those delicious lips with his own again as he did so to show him how much he meant to him instead.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Sorry guys, but I'm just losing interest in this story. I tried not to leave it too much of a cliff hanger at least though.


End file.
